Taylor Lautner Jr.
Taylor Lautner Jr., or Tal (Ta'ylor '''L'autner) as he likes to be called is, the son of Taylor and Taylor Lautner. He has a twin sister named Tayloranne. He was born on July 21, 2040. Appearance Tal is a carbon copy of his father, with short, black hair, brown eyes, and russet coloured skin. Acting He followed in his parents firsteps and starred in movies, like My Angel, where he played Jack White, a Werelion. My Angel Series Jackson White was born to Willy and Cara White. Unfortunately, his mother Cara died in a tragic car crash when he was nine years old, although Jack never speaks of it. He has two older sisters, Ravyn and Robyn White. Robyn married a man named Solo Fingaurd and moved to Hawaii, while Ravyn who had been off at college, but returned after graduation in The Dawn’s Light and was imprinted on by Phil Lohat. He and Star knew each other from childhood, though they rarely hung out and Star remained mostly in New York and Sporks. ''My Angel'' Jackson has a small but very important role in My Angel. Jack is a long-time close family friend of Star due to both of their fathers, Willy and Charles Dove being best friends. After Star flirts with him (as a way to get information), he introduces the idea of Eduardo being an angel by telling her the Squilesute legends on the topic. After Star and Eduardo began dating, Willy takes Jack to Star to advise her against it, without, however, telling her why. She already knows. He is later seen crashing Sporks High’s prom under his father's orders to reiterate the same warning. On Tiphanie Mayer official website, Jack was originally just a device to inform Star about the "Cold Ones." However, both she and her editor liked Jack so much that they decided to give him a larger role in the sequels to My Angel, making him a main character in ''The' Clouds Rays'', The Suns Goodbye, and'' The Dawns Light''.' In the movie adaptation, Jack first shows up to bring Star her new truck and give her tips on how to drive it. However, in the beach scene he doesn't actually tell her what Eduardo is. In turn, forcing her to do her own digging to get the answer she wants. ''The Clouds Rays Months after Eduardo and his family left Sporks in The Clouds Rays, Star becomes very close to Jack, who comforts her during her hardship by trying to cheer her up by engaging in various different activities including motor-bike riding. Jack helps her to become somewhat happy and normal again, though she still deeply misses Eduardo. The Clouds Rays reveals that Jack is one of an ancient line of Squilesute werewolves. They are the mortal enemies of all angels, including the Cullen family. At first, Jack thinks all this is a bunch of superstition, and he becomes frightened and disturbed by the influence a young man on the reservation, Cam Ully, has on some of the Squilesute youth. After Jack goes through a sudden transformation into a werewolf, it is revealed that Cam, the pack's leader, was the first to make the transformation in several generations. He'd gone though his own hardships during the change, including a rather bloody incident with his fiancée, Emma Yellow. As werelions are short-tempered, highly violent, and likely to explode into lion form when angered, Jack initially promises his pack he would stay away from Star in order to protect her from him. He and his new friends patrol the forest, searching for angels that have been killing hikers in the area. Jack and the pack save Star from the angel, Laurent (from My Angel), who was trying to kill her. Before the over-sized wolves chase him off, Laurent tells Star that Veronica (also from My Angel) wants revenge on Eduardo for killing Jamian, her mate. Sometime later, Jack unexpectedly shows up at Star's bedroom window and apologizes for a recent fight and his avoidance of her. When she asks him what's happening with him, he claims that he can't tell her, but leaves her a clue to what he and the rest of Cam's group is. Star remembers the stories Jack told her (in My Angel), about the Squilesutes being descended from wolves. The next day, she confirms that Jack is a werelion. She later confronts him, assuming his pack is behind the recent murders in the forest. Jack convinces her that their job is to protect humans from angels, and they would never intentionally harm anyone. He also tells her that Laurent is dead, and together, they figure out that a certain red-headed angel terrorizing the werewolves and hikers in the forest is actually Veronica. But when Jack calls his pack to give them the news, they are angered about it. Phil, one of the pack members, loses his temper, phases into his wolf form and tries to attack her. Jack quickly phases in turn and viciously mauls Phil, chasing him into the woods. Afterwards, Jack and his pack assign themselves to protecting Sporks, Star and Charles from Veronica while hunting her. She and Charles spend much of their time in Pa Lush during her spring break. Jack and Star renew their friendship, and he tells her what it's like being a werelion. Sometime later, still in grief over losing Eduardo, she tries to "contact" him by engaging in a dare-devil activity and goes cliff-diving. She nearly drowns before Jack is able to her pull her out of the water. Upon returning to the White’s home, Star and Jack learn that Charles and Willy's friend Henry Clearsea has died of a heart attack; a quick succession of events later that evening and the next day pry Star and Jack apart. Jack drives Star home, only to discover that Adelicia has inexplicably turned up there; he recoils from her presence and flees to Pa Lush to regroup. He returns to the Doves' home the next day to apologize to Star; they nearly kiss when the phone interrupts them. When Jack answers, he mistakes Eduardo's voice for Carl's, and, refusing to surrender much information, tells the caller that Chief Dove was attending a funeral. Having received cryptic information, Eduardo assumes the funeral is for Star, thinking she had committed suicide. Grief-stricken, he departs in order to meet with the Alturi, and Star and Adelicia rush to try to stop him. Jack is deeply hurt and disgusted by Star's choice, Eduardo's return, and Star's willingness to go back to him and become an angel, but reluctantly agrees to protect her father in case Veronica shows up. In the epilogue of'' The Suns Goodbye'', Jack turns in Star's motorcycle to make Charles ground her in an attempt to prevent her from seeing Eduardo, though he doesn't know that she is already grounded for leaving without explanation. He also reminds Eduardo of the Squilesute-Kullen treaty, which forbids the Kullen family from biting any humans. This means that if a member of the Kullen family turned Star into an angel, the treaty would be broken and the werewlione would start a war. Jack is upset by the whole conversation, though Star manages to calm him down before he can try to attack Eduardo and before she and Eduardo leave. However, when Star turns to look at Jack one last time, she sees that he is suffering in heart-wrenching emotional pain and that he is heartbroken. 'The Suns Goodbye' The Suns Goodbye begins with Jack still trying to keep a safe distance from Star, who desperately tries to communicate with him. He is not comfortable with the idea of Star associating herself with an angel, making him to almost lose control with anger and hatred. The book starts with Star receiving and reading the note from Jack. He has a hard time expressing himself in it, as she reads through many unfinished sentences that end up being crossed out. The last comment in the note is not crossed out, and shows that even though he misses spending time with her, he is still angry about their situation. Later on, however, his affection for Star grows even stronger. He's enraged that she will become a angel after graduation, which is only a few weeks away. Horrified by the news, he makes it his goal to save Star's human life no matter what. Star feels bad that she's spending all her time with Eduardo and she sneaks off to visit Jack. He invites her to a Squilesute council meeting, and she accepts. They spend the night together and listen to tribe legends, believed to be real by the Squilesute. When Eduardo realizes that he has been too overprotective, he encourages Star to visit him on a regular basis. On one of the later visits, Jack tells Star that he loves her, and kisses her, thinking that she loves him back and is reciprocating his affections. Star, outraged by this, punches him in the jaw and breaks her hand. Jack brings Star home and Eduardo threatens him that if he ever kisses Star or forces against her will without her consent again, he'll break his jaw for her. But Eduardo also claims that he would allow it to happen if she wanted to kiss him. A while later, at a graduation party held at the Kullens' house that Jack decides to attend, he gives her a charm bracelet with a carving of a wolf on it as a graduation present. While there, he learns that Veronica has amassed a newborn angel army to attack Star. Jack and the pack eagerly agrees on joining forces with the Kullens and learning how to fight these newborn angels, who are significantly stronger than the Kullens. Their original plan was to have Sean Cleanwater watch over Star in a remote mountain place while the Kullens and the rest of the werewolf pack fought off the angels. Star, however, wanted Eduardo with her. Eduardo agreed as long as Jack would carry her to the place in the mountains so that her scent would be disguised by his "stench". They followed through with the plan, and Jack carried Star to the mountain hideaway. While waiting for the battle to be over, Eduardo, Star, and Jack set up camp. A blizzard blows through the camp, and Star begins to freeze. Jack comes in the tent and stays in Star's sleeping bag to warm her up with his abnormal body heat, much to Eduardo's chagrin. During the night, Jack asks Eduardo about his relationship with Star and what it felt like to lose her. They bond and temporarily set aside their hatred for each other. In the morning, Star wakes up and Jack leaves the tent. Star and Eduardo then start discussing their marriage plans. Jack overhears their conversation and runs away, upset. Upon Star's request, Eduardo brings him back and leaves them alone to talk. As they talk, Jack tells Star that he's going to kill himself because she doesn't love him. Star begs him not to do so and offers to kiss him if he promises to come back, and Jack agrees. At first, Star is hesitant and starts to resist, but she soon finds herself kissing him back passionately and realizes that she is in love with Jack after all. Jack then leaves to battle, promising that he will try and not get himself killed, but gets injured trying to save Lily Cleanwater from a newborn angel. The newborn mangled all the bones on the right side of Jack, before being destroyed by Cam. Carl patches him up and a worried Star visits him later. Jack is shocked to hear that Eduardo didn't get angry at Star for kissing him. They talk and she tells him that, although she loves and cares about Jack deeply, she still has chosen Eduardo. While heartbroken over her choice and deeply hurt that he couldn't save her despite his best efforts, Jack doesn't show it, and reluctantly agrees to stop trying to separate them. Jack reminds Star that he will always be there for her whenever she needs him. The epilogue is written from Jack's point of view. Jack and Lily are sitting at the edge of a cliff, with Jack thinking about how difficult it will be when Star is turned into a angel, which to him isn't much different from dying. Lily tells him to get over her, and Jack angrily tells Lily to leave him alone. At home, he finds that Eduardo has sent him an invitation to the wedding. Enclosed there is a note saying that he is not obliged to attend, but that, if Eduardo was in Jack's shoes, he would want a choice. Eduardo thanks Jack for everything. Unable to endure his human emotions any longer, he phases into a wolf, and runs away. Jack runs as fast as his legs can carry him. The rest of the wolves try to talk to him, but Cam tells them to leave Jack alone. The Dawns Light In The Dawns Light, Jack is mentioned to have been gone for almost two months now, and is trying to live the rest of his life as a lion so he doesn't have to deal with the pain he is in. Jack is first seen at Star's wedding, that he decided to attend despite his pain. He apologizes to Star and tells her that he only wants her to be happy. However, he becomes violent towards Eduardo when he finds out about their plans to make love while Star is still human, and has to be restrained by Sean and Cam. During Star and Eduardo's honeymoon, Jack, rage-filled, imagines the different outcomes of the honeymoon. Jack is the narrator in Book 2 of The Dawn’s Light. When Star returns from the honeymoon, Jack believes that she has been turned and demands the pack attack the Kullens. Cam refuses to do so, and Jack goes on a solo mission, leaving his own home in the process. He finds out that she is pregnant, and sees that she is bruised where her child has kicked. He talks with Eduardo, who doesn't want the baby because it is killing Star, but cannot do anything because Rozebellah Hade guards Star, upon Star's request. Rozebellah’s choice influences Emmyt, Esmeral, and Carl and so Eduardo cannot force Star to have an abortion. Desperate, Eduardo asks Jack to offer Star to get pregnant with him, resulting in a much healthier pregnancy than the current one. Jack is sickened but tempted, and agrees to try to persuade Star to abort. He also promises Eduardo that he'll kill him if Star dies. Jack informs Cam and of Star's pregnancy. The pack plans on killing Star and the baby because they see the unborn baby as a threat, which is however protected by the Kullens. Jack still loves Star, and rebels against Cam's authority as Alpha. He embraces his Alpha heritage and breaks away from the pack. Sean and Lily Clearsea join him patrolling the Kullens' territory, and preventing Cam's pack from attacking. While running patrols, Lily requests to stay in Jack's pack after Renesme’s birth. Though taken back by the idea, Jack agrees to think about it. Lily admits to Jack that she understands Rozebella and Star, and that, if their positions were switched around, they would do the same for each other. Jack is enraged by this and is lead into an awkward conversation about Lily being menopausal and her love for Cam. Jack ends the conversation to check up on Star. A few days later, Eduardo hears the baby's mind for the first time, and he loves the unborn baby as it already loves Star, leaving Jack feeling betrayed and mad. Eduardo hears this and gives the keys of his Aston Martin Vanquish to Jack, so that Jack might get away from them. Jack desperately drives out to look for his soul mate, someone who he may imprint on, so that he would forget his love for Star. His search ends up fruitless. Jack comes back and learns that the baby is trying not to hurt Star anymore. Eduardo asks Jack, as heir to the chief, Emphenor White, for permission to change her into a angel after the birth of the child. Feeling empty inside, Jack agrees. When Star goes into a horrificly painful labor, Jack kicks out Rozebellah, who'd lost her control and performs CPR on Star while Eduardo delivers the baby, who is a girl and St ar names her "Renesmee". Seconds after that, Star's heart stops and Eduardo bites her to turn her into a angel. Jack feels completely empty by her death and intends to kill Renesme for revenge, but instead imprints on her when he sees her. He nicknames her Nessie, because her real name is a mouthful, and this irritates Star, since it refers to the Loch Ness Monster and catches on. Jack is extremely close to Renesme, goes hunting with her, and for Christmas he braids her a bracelet that is the Squilesute version of a promise ring. Jack has a strong desire to protect her and to keep her happy and safe. It is likely that his feelings will eventually turn into romantic and sexual interests when she is older. It is hard for him to be separated from her, so he visits every day and almost never leaves the Kullen’s house. However, he states that once Renesme’s growing slows down, he will go back to school. Finally, Cam's pack stops trying to attack the Kullens, since the most important of the werelion laws that one cannot kill the object of another lion’s imprinting, due to the damage it would cause to the wolf in question. It is also stated that Jack's close friends, Quin and Embery, who stayed with Cam when Jack went his separate way, also have joined Jack's pack after Renesme birth. Before the Alturi arrive, Star plans for Jack to run away with Renesme to Rio de Janeiro, so that they may be saved from the upcoming slaughter. She has passports forged for the two of them, with Jack as Jake Lione, and Renesme as Jennessa Lione. When the Alturi shamefully and regretfully leave after they are convinced that Renesme isn't an immortal child, Star is overjoyed and calls Renesme, "Nessie." At the end of The Dawns Light, he, along with other wolves, hear from Eduardo that they are not really werelions, but are rather shape-shifters. After the Alturi’s "trial," Jack jokes that life will be "boring now," which Eduardo remarks that he fervently hopes so. Category:Buddygirl1004's Pictures Category:Buddygirl1004's Pages Category:Yougotburned's Pages Category:Yougotburned's Pictures Category:Males Category:Twins Category:Twilight Pictures Category:Actor Category:Taylor and Taylor's Kids Category:2040 Births